Kzrei Wrsan (Earth-2025)
"I am no thief, I am just an entrepreneur, man." ''- Alexandre Demasque '' History Life on his Home Planet Alexandre Demasque, real name (Kzrei wrsan), is a young member of the long Wrsan bloodline. As a kid Kzrei was raised on the planet of Rem, his family was the only kind of their race remaining on this planet ruled by Rem, the three faced goddess. They were in fact the only Remians still alive after what was called ”the great extinction”, they were spared by the goddess as a gift for their various sacrifices. They were the thieves of Rem, a group of warriors roaming the universe searching for the rarest and most Powerful artifacts to give their goddess, she would send any Wrsan that didn't fill their quota in a pit under the surface of the planet where they would be bound to suffer eternally. While Kzrei had nothing against stealing, he disagreed firmly with the goddess’s ways, the more he grew up the more his hatred for her grew. When he reached the Remian adult age (80 years), he decided to desert the planet using a teleportation artifact he stole from the goddess along with other legendary objects. Upon hearing of this desertion, Rem decided to give a terrible punishment to the Wrsan bloodline; every time a mother will get pregnant, her baby will devour her inside first and then come to life right after and this will go on until the Wrsan bloodline goes fully extinct, the only way to stop this curse is to find the deserter and bring him to the goddess. Kzrei teleported himself from planet to planet until he found one where the inhabitants looked eerily like the Remians; Earth. He got used to it and spent nearly 20 years there, forging a false identity and life of thievery. Life on Earth When first coming to earth, Kzrei was confused with all the noise surrounding him, after all he just reached maturity and all his childhood he lived on a deserted wasteland, he got used to it fast. He started by stealing food from malls and supermarkets, then when he realized that he could get money and buy food instead of stealing food directly, he started to steal from banks, causing heists single-handedly using his Remian natural gifts and the various objects that he stole from Rem. He quickly made the acquaintance of a lot of people on the streets as Alexandre Demasque, including his delinquent ex-girlfriend. His relationship with his ex lead to him discovering drugs for the first time, and he quickly became addicted to it. Unfortunately, while his Remian metabolism allowed the harmful substances in the drugs to be filtered out as soon as they reach the brain, his girlfriend was only a mere fragile human and overdosed before his eyes. The trauma of this experience changed his personality, he stopped attaching to humans ever since this, simply because they will all die before him. Powers/Abilities Equipment * Legendary Artifacts: Before leaving his home planet, Kzrei made sure that he had the most valuables possible, so he took with him 4 legendary artifacts: ** 'Left Eye of the Emperor (White Artifact): '''The white artifact also called the Rem Void, is a pocket dimension where Rem would store her treasures when moving out of her domain, Kzrei uses it for teleportation and for hiding everything he stole. It is said to be holding greater powers. ** '''Solas's Spark (Red Artifact): '''The red artifact is a bright red ruby shaped object, it allows its user to manipulate a blood red fire, that doesn’t burn but instead creates mini explosions when contacting matter. The flame is extremely volatile and very dangerous. He uses it solely in huge scale fights as the flame can hurt him if he directly contacts with it. ** '''Gold Hand (Yellow Artifact): '''A gold colored bracelet it allows the user to become intangible. ** '''Right Eye of the Emperor (Black Artifact): '''An extremely heavy black sphere the size of a tennis ball, its powers are unknown as it never seem to activates when being held. Innate Powers * '''Remian Ability: '''As a Remian, Kzrei keeps the powers and abilities of his ancestors, namely: ** '''Longevity: '''Remians can live up to 300 years until they become old and die. ** '''Immunity to Poison: '''As a Remian, Kzrei has a strong immune system preventing him from getting poisoned or even sick, allowing him to consume things that would otherwise be harmful. ** '''Independent of Oxygen: '''Remians do not need oxygen to survive, instead they absorb various kind of energies surrounding them, meaning that he is not forced to breath even tho it grants him more energy. ** '''Remian healing: '''Remians can easily heal from wounds that would otherwise be mortal to a human, being able to sustain a major amount of damage without feeling anything beyond mild pain. Abilities * ''Good stealth. * Street smart. * Knowledge of ancient alien languages and technologies. Weaknesses * Underestimate his opponents. * Doesn’t actually know how the artifacts work, they just do. * He's a junkie. * Does not care enough about collateral damage. Personality Kzrei is an extremely laid back person, he doesn’t seem to know the value of life and does not have any fear of death as Remians are taught since their birth that they will die as slaves of fate, because of this he will most of the time see serious situations as a game and will never miss an opportunity to make a witty remark. He never takes his opponents seriously even if they are god like beings which is one of his greatest weaknesses, in the 20 years where he lived on earth he made himself friends from the underground making him very street smart. He will always prefer immediate gain instead of effort and never seems to respect any individual at any level because for him, a human is a human regardless of their status. He is very distant when it comes to friendships since he knows that his friends will die before him and he doesn’t want this to happen, as a Remian he is extremely greedy. He was and is still the leader of some little street gangs here and there, allowing him to make his way to the top through violence and thievery all while making people pay for him. He could be described as being loud and obnoxious and he always makes himself heard when he thinks something is wrong or has an opinion about something. Appearance Alex is a light skinned Remian, like every Remian his appearance is pretty much the same as a human, except his eyes are almost too green for a normal human, his hair is cut short but he wears most of the time a hat on his head covering his hair and forehead. He particularly likes hoodies with fancy design and jeans, example; He is nearly a hundred years old but since Remians life cycle goes much slower he looks like he is around the age of 20. Category:Absconders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2025 Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Thieves Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Aliens Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Space Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Density Shifting Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Multilingual Category:Original Characters